


***

by InuTaisho



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Hitomi Kagewaki.





	***

Кунсайту никто не обещал воздаяния по делам, или искупления, или перерождения.  
Он вообще не был религиозен - демонам это не свойственно. Металия - воплощение зла, ха - это максимум обещание еще одной попытки. Возможно, если бы ему пришло такое в голову - молится Металии, обращаясь к повелительнице Берилл (повелительнице повелительницы Темного Королевства, два ха) он попросил бы силы, допустим. Все-таки, это было совершенно чуждо Кунсайту, который никогда никого ни о чем не просил.  
Верящие в собственное бессмертие и неуязвимость особенно не склонны верить в перерождения, расплату за грехи и прочие глупости.  
К счастью ли, к горю, но к моменту своей смерти Кунсайт перестал верить в собственную неуязвимость.  
Даже странно, как мало для этого потребовалось. Быстрее удара меча, ослепительнее вспышки молнии - внезапная неотвратимость.  
Словно кто-то разрубил жизнь ровным, уверенным движением.  
Что-то исчезло. То, что осталось - тусклая ржа.  
Раньше Кунсайт думал, что лишен эмоций, что не верит в жизнь, после смерти.  
Теперь он звал потерянное. Молча - пока жил, во весь голос - когда умирал.  
Надеясь увидеть улыбающееся ему солнце.  
И ни на что не надеясь.


End file.
